Fatal Flaw
by Lakeshine
Summary: The 7 face Porphyrion in the ancient land, at the base of Mount Olympus itself as they struggle to defeat the Giant, shut the doors of Death, and stop Gaea once and for all but will the cost of victory be to great for some of them to handle?
1. Fatal Flaw

**This is my first Percy Jackson story and I'm warning you all right now that it won't be a happy story. It has multiple character deaths but I hope you guys like it anyway. Oh and the Doors of Death in my world are at the base of Mount Olympus. **

**Disclaimer~ Percy Jackson and all the other characters do not belong to me but to Rick Riordan **

**Fatal Flaw**

_"To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world"~Athena in the Titan's Curse  
_

The final battle was finally winding down, most of the monster army disintegrated and even the constant flow of reinforcements against us had slowed. But we still had Porphyrion and a handful of other monsters to defeat and every one of us was exhausted and hurt, I could hardly stand. The others weren't any better, Piper was limping from a hellhound bite to the leg, Leo had a broken arm and was incapable of summoning more flames, too exhausted. Frank was unconscious after being knocked out of the sky in eagle form, crashing to the ground and Hazel was protecting him and Hedge, long ago knocked out with a single swipe from Porphyrion, her arms drooping from the weight of her cavalry sword. Nico looked ready to pass out, his short blade held close to his side as he cradled his badly broken arm to his chest courtesy of a Earthborn's crushing blow. Jason stood near his girlfriend his sword drawn as he glared at the giant, a long cut on his face and his lightning long exhausted. Annabeth stood next to me, the picture of beauty her blonde hair was wild and her short dagger was held ready as we stared down the monsters waiting for them to make the first move in our momentary lapse of battle. She was covered in small scrapes and cuts, but her eyes held the determination to stop armies.

"You ready to finish this Seaweed Brain?" She asks glancing at me, the slightest wisp of a smile dancing across her lips as a small trickle of blood trickled from her forehead.

"Always Wise girl" I say with a smirk edging towards the others. "Jason and I will take on big and ugly, think you and the others can take the rest of the monsters and protect the couch and Frank?" I say glancing at Jason who appears to catch my meaning, smirking and raising his sword millimeter highe, his eyes sending me a clear message _lets end this_.

"Of course I can Percy," she responds giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Be careful or I'll have to resurrect you so I can kill you myself." she teases playfully, though I could see under the mask of playfulness that she really was scared.

"Same to you" I reply, a playful smirk sent her way, but real concern and worry in my eyes. She nods the same concern in her stormy gray eyes mixed with love before charging the monsters. I watch for a second mesmerized as she seemingly effortlessly slices a storm spirit into vapor, before snapping out of it and charging the king of the giants with the son of Jupiter at my side.

"Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace, the greatest heroes of the Greeks and the Romans!" declares Porphyrion wielding his 20 foot spear with ease, courtesy of Gaea. Speaking of the 'Mother Earth' she was dragging at our feet again, slowing us tremendously all throughout the battle, to put her back to sleep, well mostly back to sleep we needed to take down her last son and finally shut the Doors Of Death. As I reached him Riptide suddenly felt like a toothpick and I felt like a mosquito next to the 40 foot tall giant, not that that really mattered. "I am Porphyrion, king of the giants, son of Gaea. In olden times..."

"Yeah blah blah blah you nearly destroyed the gods, kidnapped Hera the usual. Now you are going to kill us can we please get on with it!" I shout back at the Giant interrupting him mid sentence, I really wasn't in the mood for his spiel, I was too tired. The giant face melts into a snarl, his white eyes glaring down at me.

"Insolent demigod, I shall kill you first!" he yells, bring his spear up high above his head before slamming it down towards me. I throw myself to the side, Gaea hindering me so the spear nearly hit its mark, but I manage to dodge the spear which buries itself at least 10 feet deep into the ground.

"Missed me, missed wouldn't want to kiss me" I couldn't help yelling at the giant, earning a weird glance from Jason as he summoned a force of wind to push the giant away from his weapon.

"Seriously dude?" he pants, the once effortless attack taking a lot from him. I smirk and charge to now weaponless Giant, slashing his dragony ankle and allowing golden ichor to pour from the wound. Porphyrion staggers slightly and swipes at me with one massive hand. I duck and roll bringing Riptide so the blade pierces the Giant's hand all the way through. He roars in pain and brings his hand up, unfortunately pulling me with it, my sword stuck into his hand hilt deep.

"You will pay for that Son of Poseidon he growls, violently shaking his hand and loosening my grip on my sword so I go flying, hitting the ground with my shoulder and my head painfully connecting with a rock, rattling my teeth, about 50 yards away.

"Percy!" cries Piper, distracted by my flight she is knocked to the side by an Earthborn, her dagger Katoptris flying from her hand. She lands on her back and the Earthborn she had been fighting towers over her, his six arms all holding hardened missiles of Earth, aimed at the daughter of Aphrodite. "You don't want to kill me" Piper says, her voice slightly shaky but her charmspeak still making its way through, though weakened from the exertion. The ogre cocks his head, thinking whether or not he really wanted to kill the Cherokee girl. I heave myself to my feet, my head spinning from its collision with the rock and I taste the saltiness of blood as it leaks from my forehead and mouth where my teeth had cut my cheek, I stagger towards Piper, weaponless because Riptide had yet to return to my pocket. She spots me and begins to speak to the giant again, giving the beast her best smile. "No you don't want to kill me, I'm not your enemy" she tells him, confusing him farther.

"No kill?" he asks voice uncertain. I was almost there now, just a few yards away from the two.

"No kill" Piper repeats, her voice shaking, the charmspeak dying away. The Earthborn must sense this because he rises us the rocks and prepares to strike but I leap forward and tackle him, causing his rocks to hit the ground instead as I roll with the smelly ogre after contact with the ground, trying to keep his arms into the ground. Anaklusmos reappears in my pocket in pen form and I quickly draw it and turn it into the familiar, gleaming Celestial Bronze weapon I knew. I jump of the Earthborn and in the same moment slash it with Riptide, covering me with nasty smelling clay. I was going to need a million and one showers after this. I wipe some clay goo from my face and nod to Piper before dashing, to the best of my ability back to where I left Jason with the King of Giants. It hadn't gone well. Jason was on his back, his gladiolus absent from his hand, far from his reach. Porphyrion had reclaimed his weapon and was pointing it at Jason's chest, basking in the glory. I move faster but I knew I was to far away to help when suddenly Annabeth is there, throwing her short dagger with perfect accuracy and nailing the Giant in the eye. Porphyrion roars in pain, yanking the small blade from his eye with two fingers, and spinning away from Jason throwing his spear instead at Annabeth. I watch in horror as my girlfriend tries to dodge but the ground holds her in place and at the last second she frees herself from Gaea's grip the spear cutting into her shoulder.

"ANNABETH!" I scream, drawing the attention of the rest of the group, Frank reawakened though weak, Hedge still out cold. I dash over to Annabeth leaving the others to distract Porphyrion and help Jason. I kneel beside her, inspecting the wound, a deep gash through her shoulder and tear off a piece of my orange shirt pressing it to the wound and tying it sround tightly to stop the blood. "That was stupid Wise Girl" I murmur, staring into her gray eyes worriedly, seeing the pain clear in them.

"It was necessary Seaweed Brain" she replies trying to stand, I gently push her back down.

"No you stay here I'll take care of Porphyrion, I promise he won't hurt anyone else" I vow, rage filling me as I thought of the giant.

"Be careful Percy" She says, drawing me into a long kiss. I kiss her back giving her a quick hug before pulling away and turning back towards the Giant. My friends had not been faring well,, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Hazel knocked from the battle leaving a still hurt and exhausted Frank and Leo to try and defend them from the King of Giants. I I run forward, brandishing Riptide, as Leo is knocked into Frank, both sent sprawling to the ground. Porphyrion laughs, shaking the ground.

"This is the great 7?" he mocks staring down at my semi conscious friends. "I was at least expecting some slight challenge!" he says raising a giant fist to smash them to the ground.

"Yeah well I'm still here!" I shout, glaring at the giant angrily. No one hurt my friends. The giant whirls narrowing his eyes and opening his mouth to say something. I don't give him the chance, I summon water from the surrounding air, the tugging feeling in my gut almost painful now, and I solidify the water vapor, attacking the giant with it and pushing him back and away from my friends. I move like a whirlwind, a mini hurricane whirling around me as I attack the giant vengefully, stabbing and slashing everywhere I could reach. I dimly noticed the wounds closing up almost as quick as I could make the thanks to Gaea's intervention. I stab him again, tiring quickly with the repeated attacks on him with the water and with my mini hurricane, I had never kept up the hurricane this long before and I was already exhausted. I couldn't keep this up long, I needed to end this soon. Naturally this is when a crazy idea enters my head. I summon more water from the air, nearly falling over from the effort, and send it upon the Giant knocking him farther away. I push on with the torrent of water, the tugging in my gut _burning,_ my body begging me to stop, but I don't sending wave after wave upon the Giant, each bigger than the last, pushing him towards the Doors we had come to close. The Doors of Death stood out against the cliff face, tall and intricate stretching over 50 feet tall, perfect for a 40 foot tall Giant. A black void is seen on the other sides of the wide open doors, spirits clamoring to get out, held back by Hades forces. Porphyrion finally seems to notice my goal, summoning a 5 foot long sword but I don't give him a chance to use it, summoning one last giant wave to push him back into the void, however I wasn't done yet. I rush to shut the doors, still sending waves to keep Porphyrion down as I tried to shut the doors, my hurricane dissipating as I struggled to shut the huge doors. Suddenly they move easier, the others struggling to help me and together inch by painful inch we get the door closed. When the space was too small for Porphyrion to get back through I stop with the water, sagging from the exhaustion pain blinding me slightly but I keep pushing on the doors, they were almost shut when...

"ANNABETH LOOKOUT!" Piper screams as Porphyrion strikes through the gape of the two doors at my girlfriend who was the nearest. Before I know what's happening, I running forward and pushing the blonde out of the way, screaming as Porphyrion's sword strikes me, right before the doors slam shut, sealing the Giant away for good.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter so far and please tell me your exact thoughts in a  
**

**REVEIW**

**(They also motivate me to update faster which is hard with all my other stories)**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. A Promise, A Choice

**Hey everyone thanks for all the favorites and follows! Shout outs to... you guys are all great!**

**Disclaimer~ None of the characters from Heroes Of Olympus belong to me (which may not be a bad thing...) **

**A Promise, A Choice **

_"She looked at me, like she was drinking in the fact that I was still here. And I realized I was doing the same thing. The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered to me was that she was alive." ~ Percy Jackson, The Last Olympian_ _  
_

"Percy!" Annabeth screams running to my side as I feel over, the 5 foot long sword still buried in my stomach. She grabs the hilt of the sword with her good arm and yanks, managing to pull the blade from my stomach, blood gushing forward. The others crowd around, Nico and Hazel's eyes grim and sorrow filled, they being the offspring of Hades knew as well as I did my time was up. "Seaweed Brain you better not die on me" my girlfriend says kneeling beside me and clutching my hand in a death grip but despite her words I could see in her eyes she knew what was happening.

"Sorry Wise Girl I don't think I have a choice in the matter" I respond weakly, reaching up to took a stray blonde curl behind her ear, the slightest tinge of gray visible in it from holding up the world, a matching strand was in my own dark hair, faded heavily since the event but still there slightly. "Besides it was all part of the prophecy"

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call" _Frank recites, gesturing to all of us. "That would be us plus Nico" she says. I nod.

"_To storm or fire, the world must fall" _Leo continues "Meaning storm from the storm Percy created to take down Porphyrion which prevented the world, meaning Gaea who is Earth, from rising"

_"An oath to keep with a final breath," _Annabeth says breathlessly, realization dawning in her tear filled eyes. "You promised no one else would get hurt..." I nod giving her hand a feeble squeeze and a faint smile.

_"And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death" _Jason finishes, his bright blue eyes stormy. " The Greeks and Romans, us uniting to close the Doors of Death."

"Exactly, we did it guys, we saved the world" I say, my eyes growing heavy. A sob forces its way from Hazel's throat.

"The price was too high" the girl who had become my sister in a way says, tears dripping from her eyes. I give her a soft smile, cringing at the pain it sent coursing through my head from my earlier injury.

"But we still have some ambrosia! We can still save him!" Piper says, tears also forming in her eyes. I hadn't known the girl long but I still would've given my life for her, for any of them in a heartbeat. My fatal flaw, personal loyalty like Athena had told me all those years ago, he would've thought it would pop up now? I shake my head at her, knowing it was too late just like everyone else did. I again squeeze Annabeth's hand, feeling her tears dripping onto my skin.

"Don't forget Wise Girl I'll be waiting for you to resurrect me so you can kill me again for getting myself killed" I tease, earning the slightest smile from the love of my life.

"I won't Seaweed Brain" she replies, her eyes filled with love and grief. I Lean up, ignoring the pain that coursed through me at the action and went next to her ear.

"Live your life Wise Girl, move on without me please for me" I whisper to her. She nods and kisses me again, deep and passionate mixing with tears as I lay my head back down. "I love you Annabeth, see you on the other side on the other side" I whisper, my eyes fluttering shut.

"I love you too Percy, I'll never forget you" she replies and I take one last shuddering breath before the world fades into an everlasting blackness...

**Annabeth's POV**

Numb. That was the only way to describe how I felt the entire way back to camp Half- Blood. Hedge had woken up soon after Percy had passed and ushered all of us back onto the ship, scooping up my boyfriend's unresponsive body and carrying it back. I hadn't left my room once, refusing to eat, to drink, to talk to anyone else. I was still stuck in firm belief Percy, my Seaweed Brain, was alive, he couldn't just be gone, it was impossible despite both Hazel and Nico's sad proclamations that he really was gone. Despite the fact I had watched as his beautiful sea green eyes flickered shut for the last time and felt the last breath leave his body but still I couldn't believe it.

_"I love you Annabeth, see you on the other side" _His last words echo in my head, sounding as if he was right there next to me. My heart clenches and I can feel the phantom feeling, memory of his arms around me, holding me tight. But he wasn't actually there.

"Why Percy, why did you have to leave me..." I whisper, hugging myself tight.

"Annabeth?" calls a voice followed by a knock on the door. Piper. I don't respond, hugging myself tighter, refusing to let the tears from my eyes fall. If I did it would be like admitting he was gone, really gone for good. "Annabeth please come out, we're almost to Camp Half-Blood." I jerk up at this, we were almost home and Percy wold be waiting there for me, that infuriating grin on his face, his sea green eyes sparkling with happiness as he saw me, having cheated Death yet again. It would be Mount Saint Helens all over again. I would smack him before tackling him into a hug, allowing the tears to come forth from my eyes as I kissed him desperately He would laugh and tease me, calling me Wise Girl and we would both blush before all of the staring eyes but wouldn't truly care, too deeply in love with the other. I push myself of my cot and walk to the door, unlocking in and opening it to a grief stricken Piper. She looks shocked at my emergence and I wordlessly push past her, heading to the helm to watch as the Camp came into view. The other demigods plus Hedge were already there other then Piper and myself, the Cherokee girl right on my heels. I pull forward, wedging myself in between Jason and Leo and gaze at the clouds below, my eyes straining to find my beloved camp. I can feel the other's gazes burning into me but I don't acknowledge them and they don't say anything as Camp Half- Blood appears in the distance. In an instant we are, floating above the camp and I take in my home, and the changes that had occurred due to the Roman's promised attack. The strawberry fields we gone, burnt ground left were the bright red berries once flourished. The Big House was decimated, collapsed in on itself and yet the cabins remain strangely untouched. The beach where Percy and I had our last date also remained untouched, the waves crashing onto it's shore, almost nervously. I finally spot the campers, Roman and Greek alike by the amphitheater, a large Wolf, Chiron, Tyson, assorted satyrs and draids, a red winged harpy, the Hunter of Artemis, and Mrs. O'Leary are also present. Leo steers the ship down towards them and lands before them a small distance away from the crowd. The campers of both camps turn and watch, letting loose loud cheers, satyrs, draids, Tyson, and Mrs. O'Leary all join in but the Chiron and the wolf, Lupa I remembered, abstain, their faces and postures betraying the fact they sense something horrible had happened. I quickly scan the faces, hoping against hope that Percy had miraculously appeared at camp but I don't see his familiar black hair anywhere. Those of us remain exchange grim looks, and I see the sorrow brimming in the other's eyes, but I cling to my irrational hope Percy was among them. We turn away and exit the ship, standing in a row before the two camps.

"Where is Percy?" Tyson asks loudly stepping forward, stopping his clapping as soon as we all step off board, and peering around us as if waiting for his brother. The applause dies down as the camps realize the absence of the most famous demigod of our time. I force myself to meet Tyson's one eye, staring at him tearfully as the realization of what really happened hit me. Percy really wasn't coming back from this one, no trip to Calypso's island this time, nothing would bring him back.

"Percy's not coming back Tyson" I choke out, the tears finally breaking through, running down my face. The Cyclops's face crumples, tears gathering in his own eye.

"Brother is gone?" he questions. I nod and the sturdy Cyclops lets out a wail, a flood of tears pouring forth from his one eye. Mrs. O'Leary lets loose a mourning howl and I crumple to the ground, folding into myself like origami, sobbing. I feel a steady hand on my shoulder and I look up expecting the face of Hazel or Piper but find Thalia's electric blue eyes staring back at me instead, filled with unshed tears. She spreads her arms and I launch myself into the, sobbing hard on her shoulder, as together we cry for the one we lost.

* * *

It was his funeral, the burning of the shroud wrapped body Couch Hedge had brought back from the fateful quest. Since he was the Hero of Olympus not once but twice the gods had allowed not one regular mortal but two to come as well, Sally Jackson and her husband Paul Blofis. I was naturally chosen to speak to for my deceased boyfriend and to light the flame, the unanimous choice. I step up to speak,trying my best to hold back my feelings, and stand next to the wrapped body holding the torch in my right hand and holding back tears. My gaze sweeps over the assembled crowd, a sea of orange and purple as Camp Half- Blood and Camp Jupiter come together peacefully for the first time. There was also a group of silver where the Hunters of Artemis, including Artemis herself, and a handful of Amazons gathered to pay their respects. The rest of the guests sat separately Sally and Paul, Tyson, Chiron, Lupa and her wolves, Grover and the other satyrs and fauns, Mrs. O'leary, and the other assorted nature spirits. I take a deep breath and lock up my feelings Percy's last wish ringing in my ears "_Live your life Wise Girl, move on without me please for me". _I had promised to do so, no matter how hard so would but I would never fall in love again.

"Percy was the bravest hero I've ever met. He would risk his life for his friends, even strangers, without hesitation and was the savior of Olympus not once but twice. But more than that..." I pause my speech, a tremor in my words "He was also the most loyal friend and best boyfriend a girl could ask for." I say allowing a solitary tear to trek down my face before dipping the torch and lighting the shimmering green and blue burial garment. The flames lick at the edges, slowly reaching for the golden trident in the center. I tear away as his body is turned to ashes and descend from the stage, pushing away Piper, Hazel, and Thalia as they try to hug and comfort me. I walk up to Artemis and incline my head slightly "I want to become a Hunter" I tell her, many of those in the crowd gasping in shock. Thalia rushes to my side.

"Annie it's to soon" she pleads "please give it some more thought." the daughter of Zeus grabs my arm and tries to pull me away but I refuse, snatching my limp from her grip.

"I have thought about it Thalia" I respond, a coldness in my voice. "With Percy gone I will never love again and I've decided the Hunters are where I belong." Thalia looks at her shoes and withdraws, looking as sad as she had when we had lost Luke. I feel I smidge of remorse, she had been Percy's friend too but she didn't understand how bad it really hurt. I turn back to Artemis who was studying me with her silvery- yellow eyes. I take a deep breath and recall the words of the oath from when I heard Thalia say the same words. "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"Are you sure about this Annabeth?" Artemis asks her eyes flashing with sympathy. I nod.

"I am Lady Artemis" I tell her, no waver in my resolve or voice and I ignore the stares burning into from all sides.

"If that is the case, then I accept your pledge" Artemis says and I feel a strength fill me, making me feel almost invincible at least physically, my heart was still shattered.

"Thank you Lady Artemis" I say dipping my head. She gives me a small smile of sympathy, her eyes all knowing and I turn away leaving the assembly and all of the shocked faces behind as I head to my cabin, my old cabin, and gather the few items stored there, a old picture of Percy and I, my old yankee hat, my faithful Celestial Bronze dagger, and last but not least Riptide, Anaklusmos, sliding it into my pocket. I may now be a Hunter of Artemis but I would never forget Percy and my heart would always be his and since he was gone I would make the most of my life like I promised. I look at the picture of us from last summer, after we beat Kronos. It was a picture of us on the beach, having a picnic and a generally good time. I kiss my fingertips and press them to the photo, another tear leaking from my eye before I put it in my duffle bag and exit the Athena Cabin for the last time.

**Okay first note, Percy really is gone :'(, I'm sorry he is my favorite character (why do my favs always end up dead?!) but this isn't the end, the tradies aren't over... Anyway I also had it so Annabeth could join the Hunters even while still in love with Percy because Percy is dead therefore a ghost and he and Annabeth both had already won the respect of the goddess making her more accepting anyway. Okay so please tell me what you thought in a **

**REVIEW **

**(also I am planing a happyish ending of all goes well so hopefully you guys keep reading)**

**~Lakeshine**


	3. No Longer Home

**Disclaimer~ Percy Jackson and fellow characters don't belong to me**

**No Longer Home**

On the way back towards the other Hunters, I'm cornered by the other members from the quest, Piper leading the charge. All of them looked sullen and depressed even the naturally energetic Leo was subdued, his hands still for the first time I had met him. They all look at me, worry, sadness, shock, and a multitude of other emotions reflected in their eyes. I stop, looking at them emotionlessly, bag slung over my shoulder.

"Annabeth?" Piper asks, stepping forward a little, Jason hovering beside her worriedly. The Cherokee girl's eyes were bloodshot red and her hair was done in a messy, rushed braid down the side, still the girl looked much better than both Hazel and Frank who had know Percy much longer. Hazel was in shambles, her hair was a frizzy mess it looked like she forgot to brush it. She still had tear tracks down her face, her eyes a bright red and the golden color dulled and she clutched Frank's hand desperately as a lifeline. Frank wasn't looking so great either, he also showed signs of crying and looked like he was trying hard to keep himself together for Hazel's sake. I turn my attention back to Piper urging her on. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asks, I let out a dry laugh, causing her to jump, looking alarmed at my sudden laugh.

"Whoever said I was okay? I am as far from okay as possible Piper, I never claimed to be okay." I tell her truthfully, sick of lying and pretending. She looks shocked, as does everyone else but person I least expected steps forward to comfort me, Jason. The blonde steps forward and wraps me in a hug, totally out of character. I stand in shock for a moment but suddenly the dam inside me breaks and my emotions, tears, and sadness come flooding out in a rush. I let out a pained wail and begin to sob on Jason's shoulder finally letting it sink in, Percy, my Seaweed Brain was really gone. The rest of them swarm around, hugging me from all sides as I finally let it all out, letting out all the grief and anger that I had kept in after my small break down with Thalia and that after the funeral and over my life changing choice to join the Hunters. I finally stop sobbing, my pained wails subsiding into breathless hiccups before fading away completely. I pull away from the others and they step back to give me room, not a single dry eye in sight, even Jason had a few tears in his eyes. "Why?" I ask, my voice dry and cracked after the heart wrenching sobs ravaged my throat.

"What was that?" Hazel asked her voice sounding similarly affected.

"Why did he have to be some damn heroic?" I ask looking to the girl. "Why couldn't he just think of himself for once?" I ask, the tears not quite done with me yet, trailing down my face. But I knew that I would never have changed it, his selflessness to a fault was my of my favorite things about him, as aggravating as it could be sometimes.

"You know that's just how Percy was Annabeth" chimes another voice and I see Grover approach me and the group, Juniper at his left side and Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary, and Ella on his right. Tyson was still crying his eye out, a seemingly never ending flood. Ella was attempting to cheer him up but the red harpy wasn't doing well herself, her feathers had lost their vibrant sheen and she was muttering a lot under her breath. Mrs. O'Leary plodded along with her head down, and paws dragging on the ground. Grover's eyes were red but I could tell my old friend was trying to keep it together, his girlfriend holding tight to his arm, green tears in her eyes.

"I know Grover" I reply softly looking away from the group and to the sea. "I know..." I repeat staring sadly at the water and beach, the waves lapping in a subdued manner at the shore as if in grieving. It was that nightmare I had first thought of in Charleston, of how if we ever somehow broke up the sea, sight or smell, who been miserable. This was ten times worse, there were no second chances here, no slight possibility to get back together and fix it. Tyson hiccups, snapping my attention away from the sea.

"Is Annabeth really going to leave?" he sniffles, his big bloodshot eye trained on me. I felt my heart break even more, though I hadn't thought it possible.

"Yes Tyson, I'm sorry but I just have to get away. Besides you still have Mrs. O'Leary and Ella and Grover to keep you company and I'll still visit." I promise the CYclops giving him a hug. Another pang of sorrow shoots through me and I remember how frightened I had been of Cyclops until Percy came around and made me warm to the big softie before me. He hugs me back, nearly squeezing all the air from my lungs and crushing my rib cage until he finally lets go and I inhale deeply taking in as much air as I could to compensate.

"I can't believe you're really leaving Annabeth..." Grover says, his eyes downcast. Mrs. O'Leary whimpers in agreement coming over to me and nudging me sadly, slobbering all over my hand. I pat her with my slobbery hand and finger my camp necklace with my free hand looking to my feet.

"I can't believe it either" I admit soberly "but I also know I can't stay here" I say, my gaze back to the beach, they all nod in understanding, their gazes following mine. Suddenly there is a clatter of hooves behind me. I spin around and see a big black shape and I go to draw my knife until I recognize Blackjack. He neighs, rearing up on his back hooves at the appearance of Jason's _gladiolus, _the Roman taking a bit longer to recognize the black pegasus. Jason sheathes his weapon and Blackjack calms down, his hooves still skittering nervously. The winged horse hadn't been the same since our return from the world saving quest and the loss of Percy who had saved the black stallion so long ago. The horse stomps his front right hoof, throwing back his head and shaking his ebony mane.

"What's with him?" Hazel asks, the agitated pegasus flapping his wings like he wanted to tell us something.

"Could Frank turn into a horse and ask him?" Leo asks causing the son of Mars in question to glare.

"Wait, wait thats not a bad idea and Blackjack does seem really upset" Jason agrees. Frank sighs and suddenly he is a tall roan stallion, he and Blackjack begin conversing and soon after Frank is human again looking at me.

"Annabeth the message is to you, the Hunters are leaving in a few minutes and you are to meet them by the pine tree in a few minutes, and sent Blackjack to get you." Frank says relaying the message.

"Oh" I respond lamely, I didn't think I would be leaving my home so soon after 9, nearly 10 years of living here. But it was no longer my home, not without Percy. "Well I guess this goodbye then" I say dumbly, in disbelief. I knew the Hunters were where I belonged now because everything in Camp Half- Blood was a painful reminder of what I had lost. We all hug again, everyone converging on me, Tyson wrapping his arms around the entire group.

"Goodbye Annabeth, be safe" Grover says speaking for the whole group of demigods, monsters, and nature spirits there.

"You to, everyone stay safe" I say the words feeling empty, I was now immortal and they were all strong, vulnerable demigods or monsters. With that lovely thought in mind and a last glance to the sea I jump on to the ebony stallion and wave goodbye to my friends before Blackjack takes off into the sky.

* * *

It's been two weeks since I last saw Camp Half Blood. I had been adopted fairly easily into the Hunters, the other girls thankfully not the type to constantly pity me which helped me forget about what I had lost. Besides Thalia I had no contact with my old life, not talking to any of the other campers, Chiron, Grover, even my mother also keeping painful memories to a minimum. In addition life with the hunters wasn't bad, Artemis had assigned me a hunting partner in the form of a small white wolf named Whisper and, due to my new connection with the Goddess, I was able to communicate with the wolf. In addition to my new canine companion Blackjack had refused to return to camp and followed us as we trekked across the continent hunting down stray monsters that were still in excess even after we shut the Doors of Death.

"Hey Annie" A voice says from my left, sitting beside me on log where I was resting. I don't even need to look to know it's Thalia.

"Hi Thalia what's up?" I respond petting Whisper's head which was resting on my lap. The she-wolf had really helped me through my separation from camp and to integrate fully into the group though I was one of the oldest girls, most around the age of 12, many of the girls had technically been on Earth longer than myself due to Artemis's gift of immortality.

"Just wondering how you were holding up since.. you know..." The black haired girl responds, a note of sorrow in her voice.

"I'm fine as I told you every other time you asked" I reply tersely my good mood evaporating. Couldn't the thick headed daughter of Zeus get that I didn't want to talk about it? Whisper raises her head, sensing my distress, and stares in my eyes with her golden ones, warning me to calm down. I sigh, unclenching my fists which had tensed without me noticing.

"Annabeth I can tell it's still bothering you, why can't you just talk to me about it" Thalia tries again, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing to talk about Thalia!" I snap coldly, slapping her hand from my shoulder and standing up. Thalia goes to speak again but is interrupted by another voice.

"Thalia, Annabeth!" I spin around to see Artemis, standing in her 12 year old form.

"Lady Artemis!" I exclaim, catching the wild look in her silvery eyes. Something was clearly wrong.

"Both of you prepare to leave, we must make haste"

"Lady Artemis what's the problem?" Thalia asks worridly, also catching on to the odd behavior of our leader. The goddess sighs.

"We need to go to Camp Half-Blood, there has been another fatality"

**Please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
